An ion exchange membrane fuel cell comprises a stack of elementary electrochemical cells. Each electrochemical cell comprises a membrane electrode assembly (“MEA”) sandwiched between two separator plates.
The membrane electrode assembly is laminated and comprises an ion exchange membrane sandwiched between two electrodes. Each electrode comprises an active layer adjacent to the membrane and a gas diffusion layer. One electrode makes up the anode and the other makes up the cathode.
Each separator plate comprises grooves provided in its face which is pressed tight against the membrane electrode assembly in a manner so as to define between the separator plate and the membrane electrode assembly conduits for the circulation of a reactant gas in contact with the membrane electrode assembly.
During operation of the fuel cell, fuel feeds the grooves of the anode side plate and oxidising gas feeds the grooves of the cathode side plate. The fuel supplies the anode side with electrons and ions. The electrons are captured by the anode. The ions pass through the membrane and combine with the electrons supplied by the cathode and the oxidising gas into at least one resulting product.
The fuel cell is for example of the PEMFC type (“Proton Exchange Membrane Fuel Cell”). The ion exchange membrane is thus a proton exchange membrane. When in operation, the grooves of the anode side separator plate are supplied with hydrogen and the grooves of the cathode side separator plate are supplied with air or oxygen. The hydrogen produces protons which pass through the membrane and electrons that are captured by the anode. The protons are combined on the cathode side with the electrons supplied by the cathode and the oxygen to produce water.
Therefore the operation of the fuel cell results in the production of water that is likely to disrupt the flow of the reactant gas in the grooves, in particular by creating clogging. The disrupted supply is likely to diminish the performance of the fuel cell.